


紫阳花之死

by koiok



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiok/pseuds/koiok
Kudos: 9





	紫阳花之死

雨过天晴的午后，万物明亮而润泽，让景瑚突然有了灵感。他拿出自己的写生簿，想画一画庭院里的紫阳花。  
现在正值紫阳花盛放的季节，浅紫色零星地点缀在院子里，被雨水的浸润后，像丰盈的云朵坠在深色的叶片上，一阵风就能吹散了似的。瑠姬也喜欢紫阳花，在院子里一看就能看很久。景瑚曾经问过他为什么，他说以前从来没有见过这么漂亮的花。  
骗人的吧？景瑚说，怎么会有人连紫阳花也没见过呢？从景瑚记事起，每年夏季都是紫阳花的季节。如果没有紫阳花，瑠姬过去的夏天是怎样度过的呢？景瑚这样问他。他想了想，说也没有什么特别值得记住的事情。  
景瑚对这个答案也不奇怪，瑠姬没见过的东西太多了。父亲第一天带他回来的时候，他对着屋子里的里的电灯也看了好久。瑠姬来自没有电气也没有庭院的地方。但更多的事情，他却不肯再说了，如果景瑚追问，他就说自己是从桃子里生出来的小孩。他是突然有一天出现在这个家里的养子，比景瑚年长，父亲却不让景瑚叫他哥哥。  
景瑚的炭笔在纸上发出了沙沙的声音，要画好紫阳花的形态不是那么容易的事情，他起稿很慢，一边画一边在脑海中重映着紫阳花的形态。如果不注意观察的话，大概只会觉得那是一团模糊的花丛。但景瑚想表现出每一片花瓣的样子。毕竟一年才盛放一次的花，必须要珍惜才行。  
比起院子里，瑠姬还是更喜欢呆在自己房间里。父亲没有让他去念书，景瑚也不知道自己去上学的时候瑠姬会做些什么。瑠姬来到家里的头一个月，景瑚几乎都没什么机会和他说话。后来渐渐熟络起来了，瑠姬却还是不让景瑚去他的房间。你房间里肯定有什么秘密吧，景瑚说。瑠姬笑着看着他，却不回答他。那时候还是冬天，瑠姬穿着黛青色的和服站在银白色的院子里，像是日本画上的一笔。他把雪从院子里的松柏上摘了下来，又按在景瑚的颈侧。雪水瞬间融化，沿着颈部的曲线流到了锁骨。景瑚呆呆地看着瑠姬，问他在做什么。瑠姬说，只是想捉弄一下你，景瑚真是笨蛋啊。  
景瑚并不介意他这么说。你的手不冷吗？景瑚抓着他的手问。手指关节都已经被冻得通红，这样下去大概会得冻疮吧。景瑚担心地用自己的手包裹着瑠姬的手指。  
景瑚喜欢冬天吗？瑠姬问。  
没什么特别的感觉。要说的话，还是喜欢吧。  
门口传来了佣人的声音，是父亲回来了。瑠姬好像怕冷似的缩了一下，匆匆回到了自己的房间，留给景瑚一个冰凉潮湿的手心。那天晚上瑠姬的房间直到深夜还亮着灯，影子在拉门上晃动，像被北风吹拂的雪花。

景瑚画完了花的轮廓，觉得还少了些生命力。午后温度渐渐升高，潮湿的水汽夹杂着草木的香气从窗外飘了进来，让空气都变得粘稠。他想起了刚刚的雨，决定在花瓣上再添一些水的痕迹。瑠姬来到这里的第一个夏天，紫阳花开得比过去任何时候都好。在最热的那几天，父亲破天荒地给瑠姬带回来了一串风铃。瑠姬很开心地将风铃挂在自己房间的门口。景瑚看着他白色的手臂高高地举起来，用指尖碰了一下风铃，一连串清脆的响声回荡在长廊上。一向不苟言笑的父亲眼睛里也有了笑意。  
夜里景瑚经过他的门口，发现大概是因为怕热的缘故，瑠姬房间的门窗破天荒地大敞着。他往里看了一眼，失望地发现，瑠姬的房间里除了简单的家具之外几乎什么也没有。为了驱散蚊虫，他在边桌上放了一盏蜡烛，此时已经烧得只剩下半截，乳白色的烛液在烛台上积攒了一小团，看上去还是软的。瑠姬睡得并不安稳。烛火的影子在他的身体上跳跃，他蜷缩在被褥上，内衣已经被汗浸成了半透明，紧紧地贴着他凹陷的腰线。白皙的双腿露出了大半，软软地垂着。黑发也湿漉漉地粘在额头，遮住了眉眼，景瑚只能看到他微张的双唇有些吃力地吐息着，像刚刚溺水的人。  
景瑚忍不住往想凑近点看看他。然而一踏入房间，他就有了一种迈入异界的危机感。他才发现房间角落的阴影里藏着一个巨大的木箱，隐隐散发出了不祥的气息。这里不是他该来的地方，景瑚的心底发出了警告，他赶紧从房间里退了出去。在炎炎夏日里他感到一阵寒意，抬头一看，父亲站在走廊的尽头，长长的影子已经投到了他的脚下。  
这么晚了还不睡吗？父亲的声音里隐含着怒气。  
景瑚支支吾吾地说了声晚安，从走廊逃回了自己的房间。他听见走廊那头传来了风铃的声音，是父亲去了瑠姬的房间吧，他想。  
景瑚常常被瑠姬说是笨蛋，但他很清楚瑠姬出现在这个家里的理由。  
佐藤家的餐桌总是很安静，父亲讨厌吃饭的时候有人说话，所以即使是平时爱笑爱闹的景瑚，在吃饭的时候也不敢多发出一点声音，因此觉得吃饭的时间很难熬。瑠姬本来就挑食，夏天更加没有食欲，常常动了几筷子就放下。只有父亲不在的时候，瑠姬才会偷偷地和景瑚交谈几句。他用筷子拨动着碗里的清酒煮白贝，皱着眉头说自己不太喜欢吃海鲜。这种事情景瑚从来没有听他说过。是讨厌腥味吗？景瑚问。  
海鲜都长得很丑，瑠姬说，虽然壳的部分很美丽，但是里面肉的部分好像内脏一样，有些恶心。  
这样任性的理由景瑚闻所未闻。但瑠姬说出来就很合理。景瑚将贝肉从他的碗里夹了出来，说贝壳里余下的汤汁很鲜，让他尝尝。瑠姬将信将疑地夹起贝壳，嘴唇微微含住边缘，小口吮吸里面的汁水，小巧的喉结随着吞咽的动作上下动了动。将汤水吸食掉之后，他像猫一样伸出舌尖舔了舔贝壳的里侧，才将贝壳丢在碗里。景瑚看着他润泽的双唇，将刚刚夹到碗里的贝肉放进了嘴里。瑠姬嘴里是同样鲜甜的滋味，让景瑚有些开心。  
你喜欢这里吗？景瑚问他。  
很喜欢，瑠姬说，以前我就想有一天能住进这样的房子。  
那喜欢父亲吗？  
瑠姬抬起头，脸上还是带着可爱的笑容，当然喜欢啦，他说，老爷对我很好。  
那我呢，瑠姬喜欢我吗，景瑚得寸进尺地问。  
不喜欢。瑠姬笑着说，这个家里只有景瑚我不喜欢。  
为什么这样差别对待我啊，景瑚露出了受伤的表情。  
瑠姬想了想，指着窗外，庭院里那棵松树。如果我喜欢景瑚的话，大概第二天就会被吊在那棵树上。  
景瑚的笑容凝固了，瑠姬好笑似的看着他，看把你吓的，他说，我开玩笑的。  
那棵松树下就是紫阳花的花丛，景瑚给花上阴影的时候，不免想到那棵松树。针叶状的影子像是要刺破柔嫩的花瓣一样，景瑚动了动笔，还是不想画上去。反正这也不是严格的写生，他画的是被摘下的花，还是装饰成花束比较好看。  
瑠姬几乎从来不走出这个家。景瑚以为是父亲给他下了禁足令。但他说要带瑠姬出去的时候，对方也并没有拒绝。那天学校放假，景瑚难得白天也在家里，就说想带瑠姬出门玩玩。他其实早就有了目的地——瑠姬自从来了家里以后就一直穿着和服，从来没有见他穿过洋服，总是一脸羡慕地看着景瑚挂在衣帽架上的衣服。景瑚想给他买一些衣服，觉得这点事情总不至于激怒父亲。  
洋服店里的所有东西对瑠姬来说都很新奇，他也一点没有和景瑚客气的意思，使唤景瑚给他挑了好几套衣服。试衣服却花了比想象中还要长的时间，瑠姬隔了很久，才闷闷地说你来帮帮我。  
景瑚也没想到，难倒瑠姬的是衬衣上的纽扣。瑠姬笨拙地扣了半天，也只扣上了三颗，景瑚检查了一下，甚至扣错了一颗。他忍不住笑了起来。瑠姬敲了一下他的脑袋，景瑚笑着又帮他继续扣扣子。狭小昏暗的试衣间里两个人之间几乎没有距离，透过前襟的缝隙，能看到一丝肉色，是瑠姬单薄的胸膛。景瑚的手指在纽扣上移动的时候，瑠姬的呼吸明显乱了起来。帮他穿上衣服的动作就好像在脱下他的衣服一样，让瑠姬的耳朵肉眼可见地变成了绯红色。好麻烦啊，他轻轻的抱怨。  
可是瑠姬穿这个很好看。景瑚说着扣上最后一颗纽扣，把他拉到镜子跟前。衬衣他穿着都很合身，外套和裤子尺寸却有些不合适，洋装店的裁缝说可以定做，给瑠姬量了尺寸，约了十天之后来取。  
景瑚将写着瑠姬衣服尺寸的纸张揣进了自己的口袋。这是他的秘密，他不打算让父亲知道。  
这天夜里是满月，庭院里洒满了白色的光，风却很大，树和花的影子像波涛一样摇曳。景瑚从浴室出来，就出神地观察着庭院，心想自己不知道什么时候才能画出这样漂亮的画。 大概是因为太专注风景，景瑚过了好久才察觉到走廊深处的异动，是一阵清脆的铃铛声，从储物间的方向传来。   
景瑚一时间想到了很多怪谈，背上一阵发寒，正想赶紧离开，忽然又听到了人声，是瑠姬的呻吟。景瑚立刻就明白了状况。以前在家里他也撞见过几次这种事，总是尽快地逃掉。  
但这一次他却想去看看。  
他蹑手蹑脚地走近储物间，脚下的木板在挤压间发出的每一丝细小的响动都让他毛骨悚然，但他还是坚定不移地往那个方向移动。储物间的门开了一个缝，景瑚甚至怀疑这是父亲故意留给自己的。他将眼睛贴了上去。  
储物间里的杂物遮挡了大半的视野，景瑚只能看到一双白色的小腿被架在黑色和服的两侧，随着律动的频率颤抖着。右边的脚踝上系着红色的缎带，上面挂着金色的铃铛，刚刚景瑚听到的响动就来源于此。缎带很长，延伸的部分绕着瑠姬的小腿往上，隐没到了看不见的地方。在铃铛剧烈摇晃的声响中，瑠姬甜腻的叫声显得更加淫靡，带上了哭腔。  
“旦那……不要了……父亲……嗯……哈啊……对不起、饶了我吧……”  
“你今天里面比平时更软，又很湿。是白天和景瑚做过了？”  
“……没有……”  
“你一直在勾引他吧？”  
“不是的……呜……”  
“你不用装出这副贞洁的样子。”父亲说，“第一次见你的时候的样子我还记得。”  
瑠姬啜泣了起来。  
“当时你在向第几个人献媚呢？反正这已经是你的本能了吧？”  
“因为太寂寞了……”  
父亲不知道做了什么，瑠姬纤细的双腿开始拼命地挣扎，踢翻了架子旁的纸堆。然后他的哭叫声戛然而止，父亲用什么堵住了瑠姬的嘴，否则大概整座屋子的人都能听到他的声音。景瑚觉得有些不安，赶紧蹑手蹑脚地躲进了旁边黑暗的卫生间里。这里虽然看不到任何东西，却依然能听到那磨人的铃声。  
等铃声停下来时，景瑚从门上的通风口往外窥视。他看到父亲抱着瑠姬从门外走过。瑠姬的身上只盖着一件衬衫，是景瑚白天为他穿上的那件，又被他的父亲晚上脱下来。铃铛还挂在他的脚踝上，红色的缎带绕过大腿的根部，小腹和高高肿起的乳首，最后勒住他的嘴，迫使他的双唇无法闭合，津液将缎带染成了一片深色。月光中的一切都泛着珍珠般的光泽，瑠姬的下腹一片水光，液体顺着股缝滴滴答答地落在地板上，柔软洁白的肢体看起来简直像是美丽的妖物。一只木屐从瑠姬雪白而无力的脚尖掉在了地上，父亲无所谓地将它踢到了一旁。  
确认他们离开后，景瑚走入了储物间。空气里有一股官能的味道，他点燃蜡烛，仔细地观察地面，在星星点点的水渍间隙，找到了一枚衬衣上的玳瑁纽扣。

身后的门突然拉开了。景瑚急忙将写生簿合了起来，却还是晚了一步。瑠姬歪在门框上看着他，说给我看看你画了什么。  
景瑚局促地将本子递给他。瑠姬看到他画的花，愣了一下，脸上爬上了红晕。景瑚画的紫阳花束被一条三指宽的缎带束了起来，缎带的上面还挂着一个铃铛。  
瑠姬把本子还给他。"你来找我有什么事吗？"  
景瑚慌慌张张地将一旁的纸盒拿起来，"衣服做好了，想拿给你试试。"  
瑠姬捧过盒子，“那你进来吧。"他说。

景瑚进屋的时候关上了房门，瑠姬将盒子里的外套和裤子小心地拿出来。他今天穿着和往常一样的和服，没有办法直接试这些洋装。他在衣橱里翻了一会，找出一件配套的衬衣来。  
景瑚从口袋里拿出那枚玳瑁纽扣递给他。"上次你落下的，我捡到了，有空还是缝回去吧。"  
瑠姬从他手中接过纽扣，在掌心攥了一会儿，又放到了一旁的茶几上。他利落地脱掉了身上的和服。景瑚移开了自己的视线，直到瑠姬把他带来的衣服都整整齐齐地穿好。他这次不像上次那样窘迫，看来已经很熟悉洋服的穿法。  
"好看吗？"他问景瑚。  
景瑚点了点头。瑠姬笑了起来，说下次想穿着这个去照相馆。他很感谢景瑚为他选了衣服。  
"作为报答，我告诉你一件事吧？"瑠姬打开角落的木箱，从里面拿出了那条红色的缎带，将缎带上的铃铛在景瑚眼前晃了晃，"你画错啦，这里其实有两个铃铛，小的那个藏在大的那个后面。你上次离得太远了，没有看清是不是？"  
景瑚支支吾吾地说不出话来。瑠姬贴上了他的身体，"那次以后，父亲说让我教你。"  
他将缎带的一头系在了景瑚的手腕上。  
"可是，景瑚早就已经什么都会了吧？"他抬起眼，看着景瑚。一股花朵腐败了的甜腻香气从他的颈侧散发出来。景瑚低下头，从敞开的衣领能看到瑠姬白皙单薄的胸口。他的衬衣上少了那颗扣子，所以才什么也遮不住，景瑚想。他一点一点地凑近，像蜜蜂落进花丛，在即将碰到瑠姬微张的双唇前又停了下来。他问瑠姬可以吗？  
瑠姬眨了眨明亮的眼睛，"你是第一个这样问的人。"他说。  
景瑚脸上发烫，明明已经有过很多经验，但是对上瑠姬，他的动作一下子笨拙了起来。他像观察课上的人体模特一样细细地查看着瑠姬的身体，被捆绑过的地方留着暗红色的印记，像烙在皮肤上的花纹。你也想要将我绑起来吗？瑠姬问，像你画的花那样？景瑚摇了摇头。  
瑠姬从木箱子里拿出了药物和器具，摆在景瑚面前。景瑚感到脸上发烫。不用这些，他对瑠姬说，我只是想抱你就可以了。  
外面下起了雨。瑠姬的声音被雨声压了下去。他比景瑚想象得还要娇气一点，很容易觉得痛，又很容易觉得不满足，被情欲折磨得眼圈发红的样子让景瑚更加想要疼爱他。他的指甲剪得极短，即使抓在景瑚的背上也无法留下痕迹，只能让景瑚觉得痒痒的。景瑚一边吻他一边进入他的体内，单薄的身体被破开时景瑚害怕他会坏掉，抚摸他的下腹时甚至能感觉到自己的形状。可瑠姬只是压低了腰，求他再肏得深一点。  
你射在里面好不好，瑠姬把脸在景瑚的手心蹭了蹭。  
那样你会不舒服吧？  
想要怀上景瑚的孩子……瑠姬一脸纯真地说。  
可瑠姬是男人，没办法怀孕的。景瑚很认真地告诉他。瑠姬笑了起来。他压低了声音说，多做几次试试呢？  
这到底是瑠姬的本性还是父亲让他变成这个样子的，景瑚在混乱中无法思考出答案。高潮中的瑠姬咬住了景瑚的食指，想要将自己的疼痛和愉悦都传递给景瑚。景瑚按着他的后颈，一滴不漏地射在了他的体内。  
我想画你。景瑚抱着瑠姬说。  
瑠姬恍惚地点了点头，又问我现在这个样子不会很奇怪吗？  
景瑚温柔地拨开他汗湿的刘海，让他高潮后变得更加艳丽的脸完全地展露出来，又从一边捡起写生簿和炭笔。瑠姬乖顺地躺在床上，一动也不敢动，任由景瑚调整他身体和脸的角度。瑠姬这样很漂亮，景瑚说。  
景瑚画得很慢。等他画完，瑠姬已经昏睡了过去。景瑚打开窗户，外面已经是黄昏，雨水和花的气息被风带进了屋子。景瑚为瑠姬擦拭身体的时候对方睁开了眼睛。不用照顾我啦，他懒懒地说，反正你也笨手笨脚的。画画完了吗？  
景瑚把本子递给他看。瑠姬目不转睛地看了一会，说画得不错。景瑚望着他的侧脸，忍不住又吻了他。这时玄关传来了佣人的声音，是父亲回家了。  
景瑚匆匆站起身，瑠姬用含着笑意的眼睛看着他，像在嘲笑他的窘迫。把那副紫阳花的画送给我吧，瑠姬说着，将写生簿的那一页撕了下来。  
那张画的不太好，以后我给你画点别的。景瑚说，毕业之后我会搬出去住，到时候瑠姬也跟我一起吧？  
瑠姬没想到他会说这样的话。他低着头，目光一直放在那副画上，像是害怕碰到景瑚的目光。走廊的脚步声和夜晚一样由远及近地降临。瑠姬低声说，那你就试试看吧。我就在这里，一直等着你。


End file.
